Liquid ejection devices are used to eject a variety of liquids from a device onto a substrate. One common type of liquid ejection device is a printhead which controllably ejects drops of a colorant onto a medium in a pattern that produces text and/or images. Such devices are often micro-electro-mechanical systems, or MEMS, devices. It is desirable to fabricate such devices to have high reliability.